schoolofoursfandomcom-20200216-history
All The Things She Say Is Stupid
The School of Our's Season 6 Episode 18 "All The Things She Say Is Stupid" During the second week of school, things have been kinda good except for the fact that Morgan isn’t hear. In 3rd block, everyone is talking about this “blizzard” that’s coming on Tuesday. Tori is the annoying dumb blond girl that everyone dislikes. She asks the most dumbest questions, she gets in people’s conversations and she has the scratchiest voice. Tori sits way to close to Duane, duane has no space to breathe, she keeps talking to Duane and asking him dumb questions, Tia sees this and is giggling. Tori literally asked Duane 4 times if he thinks school will be canceled tomorrow… Duane can’t take this. After class, Duane and Tia made fun of her. At lunch, Nate Folato sits at his lunch table, and Nate is not as annoying as he was last year. In Spanish, Duane is pretty good friends with Jack, Duane and Jack both took Spanish last in 10th grade, so they have a lot of Spanish to study. Ms. Snider has a heavy cough, Jack told Duane that she definitely smokes. In gym Duane plays bye bye birdie with Koron, Zach, Nick dellacy, Some piggy kid Dylan, some other people, this kid Rob who is worst then Duane in basketball and Kyle, the kid who is in his senior issues class. Earlier that day in senior issues, they are doing some debates about abortions, gun control and a new one was Enhanced interrogation Technique. The teacher asked if anyone feels strong about using EIT against people who are suspicious being a terrorist. Kyle felt really strong that they used EIT, but this other felt a little different, an argument broke out between the two, Kyle is getting his point across, saying “would you rather kill one person to save many more or risk someone being an terrorist”. The girl said that it’s not the best thing to racially profile someone who is middle eastern, and torture someone who could be innocent. Kyle would rather take that choice. But anyway, Kyle has being eliminating Duane in bye bye birdie. The best round, Duane made sure he made this shot to get Kyle out and it worked. Duane lasted until the final 3 before he was eliminated. Kyle won that round because Kyle had caught a birdie and got back in the game. Both Duane and Koron felt that Kyle is always winning. Kyle started off the new round and got Duane out. Everyone was shocked, Koron and Zach was wondering why. Kyle got Robby out also, then Zach came and avenged Duane’s elimination and got Kyle out. Soon someone shot air ball and Duane caught it, Duane dribbles the ball and Kyle comes out of nowhere and steals the ball, and made his sled come back in the game. Everyone was pissed about that. Duane hates him. After the day off, from the crazy blizzard (sarcasm). Morgan is back! A week later, In guitar Morgan comes in goofing off, Matt comes in too, Matt was talking about Jeff fusco, saying how he dumped his last girlfriend and got a freshmen girlfriend. Matt is disgusted. In second period. Mr. Bush is talking about Thomas Jefferson and is reading the declaration book. Then Duane’s phone went off, and his ring tone is “Fuck her in the pussy”. Matt Hoggs (the guy who sits next to Duane) Conner and Tyler Henderson heard it. Duane quickly shuts it off, Matt Hoggs is laughing. Matt and Conner thinks that’s the best ringtone ever. Third block, Tori… Tori Hutt picked a day to be the dumbest ass ever. It’s a quiz day, everyone gets and starts their quiz, Tori did not understand some questions and constantly asked the teacher to read the question to her. She asked for the meaning of the word “residence” and she didn’t know the what a fork-life truck was. Duane and the other kid at the table, Jacob was laughing to themselves. She kept looking at Duane’s paper, writing down the same answers as him. Duane was pretty annoyed with that. Once everyone was finished she saw that Duane was on his coloring book app, so she decided to get on hers. Bugging Duane asking him what color did he make the marshmallows. Duane couldn’t believe that she asked that. Tori decided to bug other people and she went up to people while they were talking, she was obviously unwanted. Duane is trying his best not to laugh, same with Tia. Tori comes back to the table, and bugged Jacob while he’s playing his game. She keeps asking him retarded questions about the game, making him lose. Duane is trying not to laugh and Tia see Duane, she sees how red his face is getting and she is giggling. Tori asked Jacob if she could play, Jacob obviously didn’t want to let her but he lets her, then he glance at Duane. Tori plays the game and lose the first second she gets it. Tia is telling Duane something, saying that at the end of the day she has to get something from her math class, Duane told her he will wait for her, then Tori turns around to Tia and Duane and said “what, who told you to wait?” Duane said in a mumblely way “oh it’s nothing”. Duane is trying his hardest to not laugh, Tia broke down, and laughed because of what Tori did, and that fact that Duane had put on his straight face as soon as she turned to him. Brandon Geiger the class simpleton had did his presentation, it was so long and boring, Tori of course had asked a dumb question “what’s the Difference between a Laboratory Animal Caretakers and LACs”. The whole class couldn’t believe she asked that, even the teacher laughed a little trying to explain to her. Duane and Tia is really laughing. Later Morgan comes in, she missed everything, after the bell rang, Tia Morgan and Duane started talking about her and all the dumb shit she did today. Morgan knows she’s doing this on purpose that’s why she don’t feel sorry for Tori.